She Keeps Me Stable
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Everyone knows Doumeki hides his emotions, everyone also knows that Watanuki hates his guts, but that's just what they want the school to believe. If it wasn't for Watanuki, Doumeki would've lost it before they graduated high school. A look into their lives up to their five year reunion with their class using little drabbles Read and Review, M for mentions of the F word
1. Season 1

**Title: She Keeps Me Stable**

 **Rating: M**

 **Category: xxxHolic**

 **Pairing: Fem Watanuki x Doumeki**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any copyright of xxxHolic**

 **Summary: Everyone knows Doumeki hides his emotions, everyone also knows that Watanuki hates his guts, but that's just what they want the school to believe. If it wasn't for Watanuki, Doumeki would've lost it before they graduated high school. A look into their lives up to their five year reunion with their class using little drabbles.**

 **Chapter 1 ~ Season 1**

 _~~Hydrangea~~_

Ten hours in the cold rain at night, hoping, praying, wishing, that Watanuki would come back alive and unharmed. It was too quiet without her yelling at him or talking about nonsense, he gripped the white bookmark tighter in his hand as he saw her body appear again but she was holding onto a skeleton's hand that seemed like it belonged to a little girl. He couldn't but stare, the hand was skeleton bones and the clothing was dirty, Watanuki didn't let go of the hand but smiled gently at the hand and spoke softy to it where Doumeki couldn't hear it. It was at that instant, Watanuki had reminded Doumeki of a kind and caring mother and he knew that he had fallen in love with the spirit seeing girl.

 _~~Contract~~_

Doumeki didn't like how the lady who had the monkey paw kept staring at Watanuki or the way that she ignored their warnings. Doumeki did as much as he could to try and protect Watanuki from her and he succeeded by accident. The monkey paw lady found out that Watanuki kept making him food and since she was student teaching, she couldn't join in especially since she was student – teaching, but the monkey paw was starting to give her bigger problems.

 _~~Lamplight~~_

He's now able to protect Watanuki better than just being there. Doumeki looked at his bow as he laid on his bed, everyone have gone home after an eventful night. He almost lost Watanuki tonight and he couldn't hand that. He looked at his door as a familiar and almost welcome presence entered, he got up and ran to the main door but didn't open it until he heard a knock and familiar grumbling. When he opened the door and stared at his late night visitor, Watanuki looked tired, the bruising around her body where the spirits grabbed her were forming but she was holding onto a pan of chocolates and held them out to him. "Thank you," she said quietly, but he could hear all the emotions in her voice, see it in her eyes, and taste them in chocolates.

 _~~Seal~~_

Doumeki waited for Watanuki inside of the classroom impatiently knowing that she's talking to their mutual friend Wari. He didn't mean too but two fellow classmates were talking about ways they wanted HIS girlfriend and he could tell that the twins were starting to get to her too, especially the younger with the way she practically clung to him without actually clinging. Doumeki still couldn't believe that they started dating since they went to the vacation house. When Watanuki entered the classroom, he slid the door shut, picked her up and placed her on one of the desks before he started kissing her. Doumeki loved taking her by surprise because she could never speak afterward. He slid his hands up her shirt and placed them on her waist pulling her close to his body before he pulled back from the kiss with a slight smirk. He just needed a slight reminder that he was the only to kiss Watanuki like this, and that she was the only one who has the same thing.

 _~~Nail Clipper~~_

Doumeki visited Watanuki for another reason and she found that out when she was lifted onto her kitchen counter, his hands traveling up her skirt that she wears around her apartment only while he was busy kissing her, her hands seeking out to hold onto his hair as he fucked her on her kitchen counter, which seems to be his favorite spot and honestly, she doesn't mind. She did mind however that he cooked the beef in her cooking pot western style instead of eastern style. She looked down at the sleeping Doumeki who was resting his head on her lap, her fingers combing through his hair, she'll find another way to tell him the news.

 _~~Choices~~_

She didn't mean to make him worry like she did but how could Watanuki know that the sweet old woman who she saw as a mother was the reason why she was getting so sick. Yuko wasn't there to confirm if it was that old lady or symptoms of Watanuki carrying a child. Speaking of which, she still hasn't told Doumeki and that look he sent her when she yelled at him, she knew she couldn't tell him.

 _~~Surprise~~_

Doumeki knew he acted out on her with that old lady, the archery tournament and the couch wearing him down and he couldn't spend time with her, couldn't hold her, and there was something bothering her but her couldn't figure out what it was. She didn't show up for school one day and he was beyond terrified. Doumeki couldn't run as fast as he wanted to towards Yuko's house which he can see when he read the note in his locker that read, 'Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl.'

 _~~Precious Moments~~_

Yuko opened her front door before Doumeki could even knock and led him inside, Yuko knew Watanuki would need him but she made a choice and so didn't Doumeki by coming here. When she led him to a room that had a baby crib in it, Yuko was surprised to see Doumeki run straight towards Watanuki who was currently resting to make sure she was alright. Once he was content, he went to the crib and looked at his newborn baby girl not realizing that Yuko left the room. These were the precious moments Yuko loved and with the agreement she has with Watanuki, she'll see a lot more.

 _~~Choice~~_

When Watanuki woke up, she wasn't expecting Doumeki to be there, she wasn't expecting him to be holding their baby girl. He looked over at her and she tried to glare at him but the scene was to cute for her to actually glare. She knew the question that was hanging in the air that he wanted to ask but he surprised her by sitting on the bed and waited for her to sit up before handing her the child, "I wanted to tell you but didn't know how," she said looking at their baby girl, "When you made a choice to kill that old woman, I made a choice not to tell you. That look you was giving e was the factor but," she looked up at him, "I'm glad you're here." He leaned over and kissed her forehead and that small little action, she knew that he didn't mean to hurt her.

 _~~Summer~~_

Doumeki walked towards Yuko's house where he knew Watanuki would be staying to take care of their daughter Momoka. When he entered the house, he stared at seeing that kind smile he saw back at the Hydrangea as she was watching Momoka play with Mokona. He walks over to her and sits down next to Watanuki on the floor, her head soon leaning against his shoulder and even through summer break wasn't for another couple of weeks, he knew that this would be a wonderful summer with his new family even through society would look down on them, he was happy.

 **Read and Review.**


	2. The Movie

**Chapter 2 – The Movie**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe xxxHolic copyrights still unfortunately**

 _~~The Fight~~_

Doumeki walked into the classroom after morning practice and stared at seeing her standing next to Wari's desk looking at a book of pictures while Wari was sitting down with a smile. This wouldn't have bothered him so much expect that Wari kept staring at her with amazement and she was living in it to the point she could bathe in it if she could. He made sure no one was around before they had a full blown argument over it and he didn't want to hear anything she had to say about why she never acted like that around him or as to why she was wrapped around Wari's little finger. "Doumeki," Wari said as he caught up to the young priest, completely clueless to the fight his two best friends just had, "Watanuki knows a lot about pocket watches but I guess that's what happens when one has a collection of pocket watches. Oh, her father used to be an antiques dealer too and she helped me tell me what each pocket watch was actually worth." At that moment, Doumeki knew he screwed up.

 _~~Invitation~~_

He got an invitation from Yuko to come to the party that she was invited too, but even from entering the gate to the mansion he knew he needed to protect Watanuki and to make up with her. When he spoke out in greeting and lifted his arm to touch her shoulder, she backed away and glared at him, the pain still evident in her eyes.

 _~~Collectors~~_

Doumeki wanted to grab Watanuki's waist and hold her close or take her away. He couldn't see or sense what she was currently seeing that was making her sick and the food was disgusting but something or someone was forcing him to eat it. When she left, he tried to follow her but Yuko stopped him by pointing to the guy who said he was there for the entertainment, "He collects females hair from those who he slept with, he's looking at Watanuki as his next target."

 _~~Terrified~~_

Doumeki wasn't expecting Watanuki to hold onto his arm when he started speaking about the houses like the one they are in now. He looked down at her and saw that she was truly terrified. Once she realized what she was doing, she started to walk behind him again growling. He needed to fix this.

 _~~Comment~~_

That guy Yuko warned him about made a comment to Watanuki and twirled her hair in his smoke stained fingers. Doumeki saw her trying to pull away but he had a grip on her arm but when he started to move to get involve – because he really wanted to punch that in the face – but she had pulled away. She than walked towards Doumeki knowing all too well that the guy was watching them, she grabbed Doumeki's hand and walked towards their room, once they turned the corner, she pulled him down to her level and started a very hot and steamy make-out session that stopped when he had her trapped in the corner, hiding her from another collector passing through. She stood up on tip-toes, her small breasts pressing against his chest as she whispered into his ear, "If you can get that disgusting man's smell off of me and his touch, than I'll accept your apology." With that comment, he's more focused on her request and he realizes that she's the reason he hasn't lost control in front of their classmates.

 _~~Sleep~~_

Doumeki watched Watanuki sleep in her bed, this was the first time he took her against the door as soon as they entered their room. He enjoyed the way she had no other way to keep herself from falling so she had to wrap her legs around his waist and her hands gripping his shoulders for dear life. He's seen her naked once and that was when he took her to her apartment after the girl kept chasing Watanuki because she refused to apologize and that was the night he became addicted to her body after they both took each others virginity. He closed his eyes as he felt sleep coming but he knew he would be like his beloved grandparents and share a bed with Watanuki, not sleep separately and have a bed for sex like his parents did.

 _~~Separate~~_

He woke up all of a sudden and looked over to see that the side of the room where Watanuki was sleeping at was completely gone. He did freak out, yelled her name, and pounded at the wall. She was his life line, and now he understand what his grandfather meant when he said that being separated from your true love is like you are alone but if your soul mate is also your true love than its like being stab in the heart when you are separated. Doumeki took a step back and imagined Watanuki playing with Momoka and glared at the wall, a new fire burning in his heart. He would get her back, no matter what, especially since he wanted a big family.

 _~~Together~~_

He found her in a butterfly antennae room and relief washed over his body. He touched her shoulder accidentally scaring her but the tight hug he received proved how worried she truly was even through she'll deny it. He smiled in her hair at being together again but they still had bigger things to worry about like where is Yuko and what this place really was?"

 _~~Anchor~~_

One of the guys pushed Watanuki aside when the papers fell out of the weird clock, she didn't mind as she didn't fall but she noticed the anger that flashed in Doumeki's eyes in half a second and the way his body tensed. She purposely brushed against him in a way to make it look like an accident but the anger left his body and he looked at her. She was confused but he wasn't going to do anything rash and that's what mattered right now. They needed to find Yuko and get out of this place. She told everyone that her parents were dead but her father went to something like this the day before she was born, everyone had just assumed he was dead after two years but her mother acted like he was dead the day he left. She needed Doumeki to be anchor now otherwise she's on the verge of having an emotional breakdown.

 _~~Time~~_

Time was running out as they ran through the mansion, something was unnerving Watanuki but Doumeki knew that Watanuki was making sure everyone came back safely but he wanted out as much as she did and when she started to fall over the railing, he grabbed her ankle to try and pull back but the railing gave way and they both fell.

 _~~Splitting Image~~_

Doumeki didn't pay attention to the one-sided conversation Watanuki was having with a spirit that Doumeki couldn't see or hear but was staring intently at one of the screens next to the him, an image with a man with inky black hair, blue eyes were behind rectangular glassed. He looked at his girlfriend before looking back at the screen, he was the splitting image of his girlfriend but her parents were dead, right?"

 _~~Search~~_

Yuko felt two similar but slightly different presences of Watanuki and while she found the spiral staircase before anyone else, she had more time to explore. She had entered the room assigned for tea kettles and found tea kettles from all over the world mostly antique ones but when she saw a male looking Watanuki, she automatically realized she found Watanuki's father and that his soul had been trapped for a long time giving her the impression he was dead when people read Watanuki's fortunes. A new reason to find this strapped spirit, Yuko set off to find him only to follow Watanuki and Doumeki to his whereabouts.

 _~~Freedom~~_

As the once trapped but now freed people started to make sense of what happened, Doumeki watched as the older male Watanuki didn't freak out but took it in stride like it was a daily occurrence to the point he walked out of the crowd. The male Watanuki must have noticed Doumeki staring and stared back until he got up in Doumeki's face and growled, "This may be hard for a normal person to understand but -" he stopped in mid-rant as Doumeki turned to the side blatantly ignoring him, "Are you listening to me?"

 _~~Support~~_

Doumeki did ignore the older Watanuki in favor of the younger one who was currently making her way over to him. The older Watanuki just stared at Doumeki's girlfriend before backing away, tears forming in his eyes as he left. When he was gone, Doumeki pulled Watanuki into a tight hug allowing her to cry because she needed it after their adventure and he figured out that the older Watanuki was her father but he didn't know why she considered him dead and not missing. He saw Yuko was watching them before going after the older Watanuki and he knew that Yuko was creating something long-term for a price for the older one but for now, Doumeki was the best support the girl in his arms needed and he will provide it for free.

 _~~Memories~~_

His wife warned him before he left that he would be considered dead, she was close to giving birth and they both knew it but he went anyway but he wasn't going there for himself, he was going to try and find a collection for his baby daughter. He missed all of his daughter's life and it hit him seeing her as the splitting image of himself, "She's more like you than your wife could stand," a female voice said, "You should be proud of your daughter but I'm not here for that. You have a wish and I could grant you that wish if the price is right." He looked up from the ground, reached into his pockets that had a wooden baby bird, maybe he could still make memories with his daughter.

 _~~Carry~~_

Today had been emotional tiring and physical tiring plus working with only three hours of sleep, Doumeki wasn't surprised that Watanuki was the first one asleep. Yuko had left with Mokona to buy more alcohol and Wari had went to grab his picture album of his late grandfather's pocket watch collection. He picked Watanuki up bridal style and carried her to her assigned bedroom laying her down so she could sleep better, what he didn't expect was for Wari to be watching with a goofy smile on his face. "How long have you two been dating?" he asked and Doumeki mentally smirked at the shocked expression on Wari's face and imagined what his face would look like when Wari finds out that they already have a four month old baby.


	3. Season 2

**Chapter 3 ~ Season 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own xxHolic**

 **Author's Note: This will follow the anime/magna loosely but not completely. The ending will change and Yuko will still be with everyone. Letting you guys know that before the story so I won't get no negative comments like 'This didn't happen' or 'This happened'.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

 _~~Unexpected Help~~_

Watanuki had a feeling that giving up her eye would cause some serious backlash but she knew something that Doumeki didn't know. Shadows, for some reason it felt like shadows were talking to her and so far whatever they have spoken about have been true. The school was going to be hosting a surprise archery tournament in a couple of days and many people, dangerous people, were betting on Doumeki. If he couldn't win, than they would hurt him. A knock on her door startled her and she went to answer it, surprise evident in her blue eye as she saw her father standing there in the hallway. Her father knew she considered him dead to her so why was he here? "Let me help," he said removing his glasses and what appeared to be a contact lens that changed the color of his eye for his left eye was now a green color, "I can show you some tricks to make it easier."

 _~~Spider's Web~~_

Doumeki knew something was wrong when she kept walking past him, not stopping. When he grabbed her arm saw the gauze over the same eye where a web was encasing his, he knew, plus some hushed whispering that sounded like it came from the shadows told him as well. He pushed her against the fence, fighting through her struggle and pleas, he tore the gauze off and staring at him was one blue eye that looked up at Doumeki with anger that usually meant the cold shoulder, but her other blue eye wasn't there. There was a lifeless soulless pale blue void of an eye that showed no emotion not even when he slammed his hand against the fence next to her face, that eye showed no reaction and it didn't look right on his girlfriend. He wanted to fix this and that lady would know how.

 _~~Left Eye~~_

He was tired, missing Watanuki, hungry, missing Momaka, sore from the surprise and dangerous archery tournament his coach and principal threw upon them because of a stupid poker debt, and missing Watanuki but he was determined to find a way to retrieve her eye back. He was surprised at the unexpected visit earlier but he made sure to get her to leave. He jumped as a gentle hand touched his shoulder, he turned to see her there holding a bento box and her eye looked angry at him, "I'm the one who got stuck in the spider web causing you to destroy it," he watched and allowed her to wiggle her body onto his lap, "my eye was a small enough price to pay to keep you safe." He was confused but she continued talked as he looked into the bento box, "The shadows have been talking to me lately and they told me you won the tournament." She knew about the tournament before he did, she knew how dangerous it was and that's why she gave up her eye for him, to keep him safe for once.

 _~~Croquette~~_

When Watanuki came back from making croquettes, she wasn't expecting to find Doumeki ready to trap in a corner but than again she should've expected it. He's been blaming and hurting himself by pushing himself to hard for trying to redo her choice, but she was surprised when she found herself on the floor, her skirt hiked up and her panties off before she could even think. Doumeki had her pin to where she couldn't move, she never thought or imaged they would fuck in the temple unless they were married but here they were, Doumeki already inside of her and kissing her deeply nibbling on her lower lip before he asked her, "Stay with me, in my bed, tonight?" And all she could do was nod.

 _~~Half~~_

He was surprised to see her and while she did look gorgeous with her blue eyes but there was something stunning about the way she looked when he saw one of his familiar amber orbs in what used to be an empty eye. He knew it was early enough for both of them so instead of grabbing the bento, he grabbed her wrist being careful of the injuries he will find out about later and pulled her back into the Temple grounds in one of the many hiding spots. He wanted to see what the two mismatched color eyes looked like in the heat of sex and it was beautiful.

 _~~Dream-Buying~~_

Watanuki has had many dreams but the strangest being that her boyfriend's dead grandfather is talking to her is one of her strangest. "You keep him in check Watanuki," he spoke. "I'm glad he's found someone like you and that my great granddaughter is growing up beautifully but -" he lightly touched her stomach, "let him know he's going to have a son. You'll like the results."

 _~~Lunch~~_

Doumeki pushed Wari off of him as he made to go after the captain of the swim team who called Watanuki some pretty horrible names, he knew he was walking into a trap and so didn't Wari but he's not strong enough to hold Doumeki back. As Doumeki formed a fist, he heard Wari let out a yelp before a tug on his own ear started pulling him back, "I can't believe you two boys, who I decided to make and store fresh ice cream for, would ignore lunch to attempt to get in trouble." Both boys knew it was a lie but she saved them from getting in trouble with the school, she's used to the names but they aren't and that's what makes both of the men mad.

 _~~Affinity~~_

Doumeki couldn't believe that his beloved grandfather would visit Watanuki and not him. He hid his anger but he knew she could sense it so that's why she tried to changing the subject but he – Doumeki's stupid jealousy – kept bringing it back to his grandfather so he understood as to why she didn't wait for him. What he didn't understand was what was so emotional about that girl he kept seeing through their shared eye.

 _~~Peace~~_

Doumeki saw Watanuki completely soaked twice before but not when they were together so when he saw her at his Temple gates, her clothes sticking to her body, he walked over and offered his umbrella up. He stared as she offered him a soft smile before leaving the grounds, she hasn't truly spoken to him since she told about his grandfather and he doesn't blame her, but he wants to make peace.

 _~~Terror~~_

Doumeki with the help of Wari was going to try and provide a proper romantic date so he could propose to his girlfriend but his double vision acted and he saw an ugly black smoke hand. He went to her apartment under the guise of asking her what her favorite dinner was (he honestly didn't know) but when he entered and saw Watanuki crying curled up in the corner, her arms circled around her stomach like a terrified child, her ran to her and pulled her into his arms. How long was she in terror before he came?

 _~~Clapping~~_

Watanuki was confused when Momaka clapped her tiny hands together seven times when her grandfather held her. Seven days later, she knew and Yuko didn't have to tell her. Her daughter can sense someone's death when it's days away. How was Watanuki supposed to tell Doumeki this along with that he's going to have a son and that the spirit that attacked her stomach yesterday was slowly draining her energy along with their son's?

 _~~Fraud~~_

Wari and Doumeki were getting tired of the way the Captain of the swim team kept talking about Watanuki, even in front of her face. Doumeki looked over at his girlfriend who was busy trying to catch up on homework she missed when the swim captain called her highly inappropriate name to call anyone even in front of their face before spitting on her face which she wiped off. A sign that Wari or Doumeki didn't like which meant that she was used to that type of treatment as well but when Doumeki stood up to push the swim captain away, he grabbed Watanuki's homework she was working on and started to slowly tear it when Watanuki spoke, "Go ahead and rip that up. I will make sure that every single person in the school and other schools know you copied other people's notes and assignments word by word." She growled at him now, "Do not tempt me when I'm only working on two hours of sleep, I will make the rest of your life miserable."

 _~~Temptation~~_

Hanuka admits that his grandson has a wonderful woman by his side that will stay by him even through his jealously mood. He smiled at Watanuki as they chatted like they usually do, while he hopes that she'll tell his grandson that she's carrying a baby boy and that both their lives are in danger, he also hopes she doesn't. He knows that they will be fine from the way Watanuki is carrying herself but there is a personal reason as to why he doesn't want his grandson to know and that's because than he can touch her while giving his grandson another lesson. When Watanuki leaves the dream world, he takes one long drag from his cigarette and blows it out, he didn't give in to temptation again but his grandson needs to do something soon or she will be open game again to spirits – including him.

 _~~Touch~~_

It's been so long since Doumeki last touched his girlfriend let alone have a decent conversation with her. He was staring at the empty overgrown plot of land that Watanuki insisted she worked at. He looked over to see a happy family walking to the park when he felt a welcoming presence in front of him. Watanuki was standing in front of him, a confused expression at seeing him there. "I want inari sushi but I also need help with geography homework." Her expression softened and nodded but that expression changed when he reached out and held her hand, his nerves stabilizing again as he touched her.

 _~~Warashi~~_

Doumeki was literally blown out of his house and when he was outside, he was facing an angry looking Zashiki Warashi with tears in her eyes that weren't falling yet and all of her tengu but also the Ami Warashi. "You had better get your stupid self to Yuko's house now before it's too late," the Ami Warashi said pointing her umbrella at him. The next thing he knew he got a hard hit in the head by one of the tengu because the Zashiki Warashi was crying, needless to say he made it to Yuko's house in record time.

 _~~Cold~~_

Her skin was cold, she would make it now since he had exorcised the demon who's been cleaning her so whatever energy she had left to their baby boy who she named Haruka in respect to his grandfather and to the place where he was conceived. He held her hand and placed his head on her chest, the exorcism taking a lot more energy out of him than what it usually does causing him to fall asleep by accident even through he promised to stay awake until she wakes up.

 _~~Jealous~~_

Haruka was glad that Watanuki was able to survive through labor, he was even surprised and grateful that before she fell asleep she named his great grandson after him. He allowed her head to rest on his shoulder as she slept which didn't take long especially since his grandson was coming. He needed to put his plan in motion so he pulled Watanuki until his lap sideways, the barrier that his grandson created around her was gone as he placed his hand inside of her yukata resting it on one her small but noticeable breasts. His grandson appeared in front of them, "Hello Shizuka," he could see the fury in his grandson's eyes at Watanuki before he noticed that she was even asleep in the dream world so his eyes went to glare at him, "you have a choice to make. Be jealous of Watanuki who is asleep or be jealous of your grandfather who is offering her advice and another companion." He removed his hand and fixed Watanuki's yukata, "You have left her alone twice and this time it almost killed her. Her heart belongs only to you and that's what's stopping a spirit like me from actually taking her away from you. She's a dream walker and a gem Shizuka, take care of her or you will lose her."

 _~~Fingers~~_

Doumeki woke up hours later to the feeling of fingers running through his hair. He opened his eyes and looked up at Watanuki who was staring at him with a guilty and hurt expression. He grabbed her hand, interlocked their fingers and moved his hand and other hand went to tangle in her hair loosely. He rested his forehead against hers and kissed her nose, "I don't deserve you, I've done nothing but cause you trouble." Her hand squeezed his own and she shook her head but he knew that Watanuki didn't deserve him but choose him anyway.

 _~~First Birthday~~_

Doumeki was holding onto Momaka while Watanuki was carrying still newborn Haruka. Yuko had already had a birthday party for Momaka but they wanted a family only one as well so they were heading towards the temple where Doumeki had a couple of surprises waiting for them there.

 _~~Rumor~~_

Watanuki ran to protect Kohane, she'll explain why to Doumeki later but ever since she became a mother, she now understands why her own mother sacrificed her own to life to save hers. She knew this woman who dared to call herself Kohane's mother didn't deserve to be a mother and Watanuki saw Kohane as a little sister so she'll protect Kohane and make her feel wanted.

 _~~Shop~~_

Doumeki still couldn't see that damn Yuko's shop and Watanuki didn't know that so he had no right to snap at her. She just wanted to take their children to her employment to play with the twins. She grabbed his shoulder and agreed not to take them there. He just wished that he could see and enter the shop.

 _~~Co-Owner~~_

Yuko called Watanuki into the wish room where Yuko was waiting. Watanuki honestly wasn't expecting Yuko to ask if she wanted to be a co-owner of the shop where she could learn more about her powers and how to control them. She agreed happily and after her signature was on the paper, Yuko informed her that she would now have to do double the work.

 _~~Window~~_

Wari didn't mean to overhear the fight they were having even through it was in their normal voices. "Fine than," he overheard Doumeki say, "For all I care you can disappear in that shop!" Wari peeked his head around the corner and watched as Watanuki stood there completely shocked and hiding her emotions which Wari had a feeling that they were painful emotions as Doumeki disappear. He went behind her and patted her shoulder gently. They had a little chat but his heart stopped as Watanuki fell through the window. No, Wari didn't want to lose her like this, not because of his bad luck.

 _~Blood~~_

Doumeki heard a window break and Wari yelling out. He looked up but it was too late, Watanuki's body was already on the ground covered in glass and blood. He ran to her and touched her neck praying for a pulse but his hand was met with more blood, he heard people screaming around him but all he saw was his girlfriend's broken bloody body. He picked her up holding her close to his body, he refused to let the last hateful words he said to her be the last. Wari came running closer and the shadows were telling Doumeki to go to Yuko's shop with Wari which he did. They both finally saw Yuko's shop for the first time and Doumeki was confused when he saw Yuko holding onto Momaka who looked scared and close to tears as she gave one hesitant clap.

 _~~Scars~~_

Wari volunteered to take the scars off of Watanuki's body before Doumeki could even talk. When Doumeki was giving his blood to Watanuki, he was staring at his new scars, he wanted the scars as a reminder of what happens when he gets emotional with someone. He saw Doumeki covered in blood, the little girl who had features of his two best friends crying in Doumeki's arms, but he walked over to him causing Doumeki to look up at him. In the strongest and sternest voice Wari could muster he spoke, "I purposely took on the physical scars as a reminder of when I get to close to someone and I know I'll be alone for the rest of my life because of the bad luck that follows me, but you have the emotional scars and your blood is now inside her. You will need to live with that information forever."

 _~~Truth~~_

When Watanuki awoke, she was surprised to see Wari. He tells her everything that has happened because of him and she understands why Doumeki was so protective and all the warnings that Yuko gave her. He wanted to end their friendship but if it wasn't for him, she would've forever hated Doumeki besides he listened to her stories about the shop so in truth, she wanted the friendship still and she could tell he did too.

 _~~Visit~~_

Everyday Doumeki visited her while she healed. He slowly understood as to why she became a co-owner of the shop as he saw the shop slowly get messy with dust, things not being put away, Yuko putting the payments away in dangerous places, ordering nothing but take-out and not taking the trash out, she put so much effort into this shop it's like a home and she felt safe here, the magic was completely strong. When she was awake, he held her and buried his face in her hair that was down or in her neck, he misses her at school and so doesn't Wari but he's confused as to why she stays with him.

 _~~Enough~~_

When she returns to school, she ignores the whispers and looks. She knows Doumeki is losing control of his calm presence because of the swim captain. There are two reasons why he's out to get Doumeki in trouble, so he could be the popular handsome guy again and for some weird reason the swim team captain wants to date her. When she enters the room, her plan of just trying to calm Doumeki down quickly changes as she becomes angry. Wari is trying to restrain an angry Doumeki (even through no one could tell because Doumeki's face was emotionless) while the swim captain kept jeering and making up explicit stories about her. She's had enough of this and as she looked at one of her girlfriends who runs to her with a note, she knows she needs to end it.

 _~~Slap~~_

The swim captain stared in shock at Watanuki who just painfully slapped him, the sound causing everyone to turn and stare. He finally smirked at the fact knowing that she'll be the one to get in trouble. "How dare you," she sneered walking up to him and jabbing his chest painfully hard causing him to back away, "I may have been gone because I slipped and the window broke, but I still have girlfriends who kept in touch. Do you honestly think that you wouldn't get caught taking pictures of your fellow female classmates changing into their gym clothes or school uniform? I warned you two times before sir that I would not tolerate it!" She gave him one good push causing him to trip over his own bag and as he fell, he saw his bag fall over and his contents spilling out including the pictures that Watanuki was talking about. She looked down at him and she had a feeling that a certain spider queen would like to have tasty meal out of him.

 _~~Restrained~~_

Wari went to comfort Watanuki only to be restrained by Doumeki who was still glaring at the swim captain, whispers were going around the room, he now understood as to why he was being restrained. Watanuki was furious like a hissing cat screeching their meows out as a cat would in a cat fight. One guy – an innocent bystander – tried to calm Watanuki down and if she really was a cat, his face would've been clawed off. Maybe Doumeki restraining him wasn't such a bad idea after all.

 _~~Normal~~_

Watanuki spun around and walked back to the two boys. She started to choke Doumeki and shake him back and forth while demanding he let Wari go. It was normal for her to go from one emotion to another, to get distracted quickly, it was normal for Wari to laugh, it was normal for Doumeki to relax because of her touch. She was back in school and trying to make things back to normal.

 _~~Pictures~~_

Watanuki's apartment door opened and slammed shut as Doumeki was too busy kissing his girlfriend. She still wasn't fully healed from her fall and a spirit was chasing her, he could hear that spirit pounding at the door so he led Watanuki deeper into her apartment that was covered in a thin layer of dust but neither one cared as Doumeki started to lift her up on the counter, "Were there any pictures of you?" he asked holding her face in his hands. He watched as she shook her head and he smiled, "Good, I don't have to hurt him now." He kissed her again, his hands moving to lay on the kitchen counter as he trapped Watanuki there but it wasn't his fault that she kept pulling him closer.

 _~~Parents~~_

The usual trio was sitting on the roof for their lunch when Wari spoke, "Doumeki, that little girl who was crying when we brought Watanuki to Yuko was awfully cute. She has some of your features to boot but who is she?" Doumeki just stared at him and it wasn't until it dawned on him seeing the two of them together sitting side by side while Watanuki kept on eating, "She's your daughter, both of yours." Doumeki smiled and nodded as he went back to eating while Watanuki held up two fingers. "You have two children and I haven't met them!" Wari was shocked, didn't his two best friends trust him enough? When Doumeki wasn't looking, Watanuki had held up three fingers to Wari and pointed to her stomach with a small smile which he smiled back. No, they were scared of how he would react to them but he knows that they make good parents, he just wishes he could be their uncle and play with their children without harming them.

 _~~Body~~_

Watanuki was putting Haruka to sleep, her mind kept going back to Yuko's words when Yuko overheard Watanuki mumble something about birth protection, "Your body is your own protection," Yuko said startling her, "It knows when you are ready for another child. Both of you want a big family and that will happen," Yuko said, "Both your family lines, has a lot of powers that have been sleeping for too long. Each power will be inherited to the child it will be most compatible with. An example is Momaka on how she can predict someone death days away and whether or not they can be saved, that power is most compatible with her. Not only will they have that power, they will have a combination of your power of being able to see spirits with Doumeki's power of keeping them away so they can have Uncle Wari in their lives." Watanuki smiles as she stroke Haruka's black hair, they will have a long life but Watanuki had unconsciously tie herself to so many people to where the children will never be alone.

 _~~Hands~~_

Doumeki was walking with Watanuki to her tiny apartment. She needed help with English which he though was weird because she never have trouble with that class or any foreign language class before but she promised him western style beef so he wasn't going to deny it. As they passed a tree, Watanuki was getting ready to choke him over not listening when they heard a voice yell out for Watanuki. She paused and turned around, Doumeki did too and saw a young kid standing in the tree. He didn't jump down but smiled as Watanuki ran back over to the tree and stood under him, "It's been so long since I last saw you, the school uniform looks good on you and motherhood has done wonders but I'm afraid I do not have that much time to talk to." He threw something small and white at her which she caught with almost practiced ease like it was a ritual they had. The kid than looked at Doumeki, "Don't let her leave the Temple on Friday night until Monday morning, the others are getting restless."

 _~~Bones~~_

The kid disappeared and Watanuki looked over knowing that Doumeki had a lot of questions so she choked back the tears that came every time she received the bones, "He's my best friend from when I was a child, the one that helped me survived either he was taken by ghost hands on my birthday. Every time they come back, he warns me and gives me a part of his bones to watch deteriorate for him so he can rest in peace when his skeleton is all gone."

 _~~Homework~~_

Doumeki was checking over Watanuki's homework, fixing his own mistakes because he knows that for some weird reason she's almost fluent in it but when she ass if she spelled everything correctly on a different piece of paper. He looks at it noticing it's in their native language before reading it, he slowly looks up at her before rereading the paper that she just handed him before staring at her again. In a blink of an eye, he drops the paper and kisses her deeply so glad that they are sitting next to each other as they work on homework so it's easier for him to pull her onto his lap letting one hand rest on her stomach where their third child was resting at.

 _~~Glow~~_

Watanuki looked at Doumeki and Wari both wondering about why she is pregnant with the third child but hasn't had that glow that pregnant women are supposed to have. She turned around, her hair flipping around with her in it's simple pony tail Doumeki being the one to now notice it's slightly shorter than usual, "I have to trim a bit of my hair in payment for Yuko in order to fulfill my wish of keeping my body the same so no one knows that I'm pregnant, a small price but I've already paid the bigger price of having her be the godmother to all of the children in order to hide it."

 **Read and Review.**


	4. Graduation - Five Year Reunion

**Chapter 4 ~~ Graduation Year and the future**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own xxxHolic**

 **Author's Note: Again warning like in the last chapter, this is based loosely on the anime/magna so again, the ending isn't the same. Pieces of the Tsubasa Chronicles are in play here and a part might be warn but it's my story and it's going to stay that way. This is also the last chapter so this story which I have fallen in love while I was writing and typing it up as come to an end.**

 **Please Read and Review and tell me what you thought of my story.**

 _~~Happiness~~_

Watanuki took a gold chain necklace from the treasure room. She walked out to the yard when Moro, Maru, Mokona, and Wari were all playing while Yuko held onto two month Himawari, Doumeki was bouncing one year old Haruka on his lap while Kohane watched Wari. "Wear this," Watanuki spoke handing her the chain necklace, "it will counter his back luck. Both of you deserve to be happy and you are obviously interested in him."

 _~~Gossip~~_

One of Doumeki's girl follower came up to Doumeki on a day where Watanuki was sick. He was busy picking up his girlfriend's school supplies when she came up to him, "Rumor has it that you and the spirit freak girl are dating but I want to know if that's true because I find it hard to believe," she said. Doumeki nodded his head and watch as she ran out of the room possibly to go gossip to her friends. Let them spread the word, maybe than the other boys will quit asking Watanuki out.

 _~~Soup~~_

He knew he couldn't cook food but he didn't know he couldn't even cook something like pre-made soup in a can. He wanted to do something nice for her for once, she was sick for Kami's sake so she can't cook but how was he supposed to take care of her without it ending in disaster? He didn't realize she was in the kitchen until he heard her laughing and coughing, he turned to face her, "Why not just order yourself something and put the broth in the microwave for me? It will be easier for you." He goes with the idea but he wants to cook for her because he knows there are going to be days where she needs to relax or had a stressful day and a good home cooked meal will calm her down.

 _~~Cooking~~_

Watanuki knew Doumeki was doing something since she's been walking home alone. She also knew Yuko knew something when she let Watanuki go home early only to have Doumeki waiting inside of the shop, "I made some croquettes," he spoke as they walked. "I want you to come and try one." When she took a bite, she knew that he was trying to learn, she could taste it and that's what made her smile.

 _~~Ask~~_

She was the one who first asked him out for a date, she was the first one to ask him send the night at her which led to more enjoyable activities and the start of his addiction to her body, and now she just asked if he wanted her to teach him how to cook, so why couldn't he ask if she would marry him?

~~ _Impromptu~~_

She was helping him sweep up the Temple grounds when he looked up to see Watanuki backing away slowly from the entrance way, the broom held out in front of her as a lady with a crazy look approached her mumbling something about addiction and losing her family. He calmed walked over towards them and blocked the crazy lady from getting closer and spoke, "Don't come any closer to my fiance." When the lady left Doumeki realize what he just said and mentally cussed, this was not how he wanted to propose so when he turned around, he stared at Watanuki who had her hip jutted out towards the side with her arms crossed, "Watanuki, will you please become my future wife?" He should have known that he'll be called a dumbass when she said yes but he was surprised when she led him to one of the many hiding places but he wasn't going to complain.

 _~~Places~~_

Watanuki could be in five places and he hated that. As soon as he asked her to marry him, he wanted her and their children to move in right away but she refused. When he explained it to Wari, Wari sided with Watanuki but his logic was completely different than his soon to be wife, "Doumeki, her reputation is already ruined. If word spreads that she's living with you and you aren't married than your reputation would be ruined." Doumeki still thinks that five places is too many for one girl to go.

 _~~Price~~_

Watanuki watched as Doumeki looked over her small apartment trying to find the first aid kit that they used on Haruka who that it would be fun to try and shoot an arrow like Daddy. She leaned against the wall and played with her hair that she hasn't trimmed or cut in a while because Yuko found something else to want Watanuki to do whenever she gets pregnant again so she's thinking about maybe getting it cut before graduation. She looked up to see Doumeki glaring at her – well more like the wound on her neck. "It's part of the price a customer who I am familiar with accidentally paid," she walked up to him and covered his eye that used to be covered by a spider web and the look in his eyes, she knew that he now knew what customer she was referring to.

 _~~Graduation~~_

The three of them made it through high school alive miraculously but while the three graduates, Yuko, Kohane, and the children celebrated at the Temple, Watanuki was doing all the cooking as usual. Yuko looked at them and wondered about college, Wari and Watanuki were going to the local one where Doumeki was still undecided.

 _~~Late~~_

When the guests left the Temple, Watanuki and Doumeki put their children to bed. Senior year, more archery tournaments that were further away, and the wish shop becoming more active with customers, they really haven't had much alone but Doumeki could tell she was exhausted. When she started to do the dishes, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back, "It's late," he said looking down at her, "Stay here tonight."

 _~~Phone~~_

Watanuki slowly woke from talking to Grandfather Haurka, her body was close to her sleeping fiance who wasn't hearing the phone ringing. She went to answer it and heard Yuko's voice sounding oddly relieved at hearing Watanuki. Yuko mentioned that THAT customer was back and to make sure that Doumeki stayed away from being outside for thirty minutes. When they hung up, she turned to go back in bed but saw Doumeki looking at her with a raised sleepy brow. She might as well tell Doumeki about the high school fan girl who wants him for her own pleasure and she crawled back in bed cuddling into his arms.

 _~~College~~_

She walked to her first class, already helping Wari find his classroom, so when she entered the classroom she was going to sit at the desk that was by the window so imagine Watanuki's surprise when she saw Doumeki leaning against the table that would sit two people by the window. She went over to him and smiled as he looked at her before sitting down on the chair that was closest to the window knowing that's the spot she wanted but she will get her revenge. College will be interesting.

 _Alone~~_

Wari laughed as they walked outside, Doumeki poking Watanuki's cheek causing her to yell at him. She couldn't wave her arms because she was carrying their lunches and her college bag. Watanuki was shoved aside for two girls who started to chat happily pulling on their arms as they took them to the college's cafe leaving her alone again. She looked at her engagement ring, maybe Doumeki doesn't want her either anymore, she was always alone when she was younger she'll need to get it used to again and make sure her children don't feel her sadness.

 _~~Taken~~_

Doumeki finally yelled at the girls before they go to the cafe, he missed his Watanuki and he was hungry. He wanted her home cooked meals, he wanted his fiance, and these girls were trying to flirt with them even when they told them they were already seeing someone else. They refused to take no as answer. "Leave me alone," Doumeki said pulling his arm back, "I'm happily engaged and if you dare take me away from her again, I will not go easy. Besides her food is so much better than the food at the cafe!" He went back to where Watanuki was at leaving Wari to fend for himself but she was already gone.

 _~~Guinea Pig~~_

"So I'm your guinea pig while you try to make other nationality foods," Yuko asked watching Watanuki cook authentic Italian pizza, "Instead of Doumeki?" Yuko knew Watanuki was trying to avoid Doumeki, she didn't want her fiance to know that she was alone and jealous so Yuko didn't mind being a guinea pig. She gets free food and it was all inevitable anyway.

 _~~Library~~_

Watanuki had been avoiding him for weeks but he found her in the library, working on homework. She looked up when he sat down across from her, she glared at him but he grabbed her hand and squeezed it before pulling her up as he stood up, "I've missed you and your classes are done for today so let's go home. Just you and me." They left the library after he helped her put her homework away, Doumeki glared at one of the girls who kept dragging him away from Watanuki approach them. He moved his hand down to Watanuki's waist and pulled her close, "Excuse us," Doumeki said calmly, "But I would like to spend time with my fiance."

 _~~Soon~~_

They were getting married soon and Yuko was driving Watanuki crazy with all the planning. Watanuki just wanted to be able to sleep with Doumeki at night without having to worry about society looking down at him. The good news is that Wari finally asked Kohane to marry him. She could see that his bad luck was disappearing because of Kohane and they are happy, she could also see they would have a long and happy marriage together.

 _~~Customer~~_

Watanuki stared at her current customer, she felt similar to someone who she knows but doesn't look familiar. Watanuki asked for the name and birth date of the guy who the customer wanted on a piece of paper, when the customer left, she looked at the paper and scrunched it up seeing Doumeki's name. The customer was the girl who kept trying to take Doumeki away from her. It literally got to the point where Doumeki would pull Watanuki onto his lap (while Wari laughed) and the college was calling them the cutest couple.

 _~~Bother~~_

Doumeki knew something was bothering her while she was fixing supper. He placed his head on top of hers and rubbed her shoulders, "Did something happen at work?" She looked up at him and nodded, "Did you want to talk about it?" The look in her eyes said yes but she can't. He turned her around and kissed her forehead, "Everything will be okay."

 _~~Morning~~_

Doumeki kissed her pale shoulders as she slowly woke up. It was still early when they woke up and she didn't have to be at work for another couple of hours. He rolled on top of her and kissed her gently, he did know one way to help her relax and forget about the customer. It's been a while since they had a child and the shadows were telling him that her body was desperate for a child and who was he to deny her or her body.

 _~~Stalker~~_

Doumeki answered the phone, a robe on his body and a towel to dry his hair, he heard Watanuki's worried and frantic voice over the phone giving him directions about what to do about the girl who was collapsed outside the Temple. He did as he was instructed and was surprised to see girl who wouldn't take no for an answer at college. When Watanuki arrived at the Temple, she was picked up in a tight hug by Doumeki who knew she needed it, "She's been stalking you," Watanuki said quietly, "She knew you was taking a shower when she visited me!"

 _~~Wedding~~_

He stood by Yuko who was acting as the priest in their magical wedding, Momaka and Himawari were holding little flowers while Haruka was holding the rings, Wari walked down the aisle with Kohane than Watanuki came down the aisle with Yuko's fortunate teller and Doumeki couldn't believe how beautiful his soon to be wife looked at that moment.

 _~~Pacing~~_

Wari watched as Doumeki paced back and forth, this was the first time that Doumeki was able to make it here for the delivery but not before the labor started. Wari knew that Doumeki would much rather be there next to his wife but something felt off but it was a good off. Wari continued watching Doumeki pace, it was his entertainment for now.

 _~~Li~~_

Yuko opened the door and Doumeki was right there but she pushed him out and closed the door. A sudden gust of magic blew and a young man stood there staring at Yuko. "You have something to give to me to give to Watanuki, right Li?" Yuko asked holding her hand out. The man gave her a piece of paper, as magic circled around Li, he stared at Doumeki before he disappeared.

 _~~Twins~~_

Doumeki was finally able to enter the room where Watanuki was at and stared as she was sitting up holding onto two babies, he ran towards where she was at and took one from her hold the child close as Wari entered the room. "Congratulations you two, you have beautiful twins, a boy and a girl." Yuko said. Doumeki smiled, they wasn't expecting twins but he looked down at Watanuki who he knew had perfect names for them because he honestly sucked at naming anything including his pet rock that Wari got him as a joke.

 _~~Bridesmaid~~_

She was the bridesmaid for Wari's and Kohane's wedding and Kohane looked absolutely beautiful in her dress. That didn't stop Doumeki from pushing Watanuki against the wall and fucking her with the dress on when they got home but she did notice that Doumeki's favorite spot is in their bed and if he had a choice, she wouldn't be wearing clothes at all.

 _~~Powers~~_

Doumeki sat on his porch watching five year old Momaka and four year old Haruka play with three year old Himawari, the one year old twins Sakura and Syroaran were taking a nap and his wife was sitting next to him holding onto their one-month old son, Tsubasa. He couldn't believe what she told him about their children having powers but it made sense when he remembered the scariest day of almost losing Watanuki and Momaka clapping once. Momaka could predict when she sees someone's dying by the days, Haruka has the power to exorcise spirits like his ancestor who he is named after and his father, Himawari was able to read sand fortunate not fluently yet. It was too early to tell through for the three youngest ones but his wife believes that Syroaran would be a tracker of rare mystical objects, Sakura would be excelling at dream interpretations but she didn't know about Tsubasa yet.

 _~~Signature~~_

Doumeki felt a familiar gust of magic as he swept the Temple grounds, Watanuki was placing a tea tray down on the porch when the man who was there for the twins birth showed up. He looked at Doumeki and bowed before looking at Watanuki, a cold look in his eyes. "I don't usually do businesses at my home but since you are my older twin brother and I could tell it's urgent." That's a surprise, Doumeki thought she was an only child but Yuko did keep mentioning something about Watanuki's birth being special or how she shouldn't exist. "I'll make an exception. The price has already been paid since you gave me my signature." A blue and golden magic aura surrounded her, a rune that had a long tailed bird circling one side of an arrow that was pointing up while a wolf that looked like it was on fire was circling the other side appeared under her feet, the man bowed to her before he vanished,

 _~~Five-Year Reunion~~_

It was no surprise that at the five year reunion, everyone was surprised to see Doumeki and Watanuki married with seven children, a five month old son named after his father in Watanuki arms with Tsubasa on her back, Doumeki was holding onto the twins leaving the other children to play with Wari's and Kohane's children. Kohane was rubbing her expecting stomach with their third child. People also wasn't expecting Doumeki to be a professor of science, Watanuki was still working in Yuko's shop but she taught part-time for folklore and was on call for any language translations. No one noticed Watanuki leaning up to whisper into Doumeki's ear, "I love you Shizuka."


End file.
